A Ray of Sunshine
by UnseenWords
Summary: Heroes. They fight for their people, their duty, their lives. Lord Arakawa was a hero and he will always be remembered as one.


The pain was immediate and blinding. It hit like lightning middle-storm, so deafening and aggressive, making the vision blur as the purple-blue eyes gazed to the darkened skies above the once crystal clear water he vigorously loved, now tainted with the blood of its very own savior and defender. It would become pure once again, Lord Arakawa knew that, and this thought eased the pain inside his chest.

Even after the blow, that one hit he was sure was meant to take his life any minute now, his feet remained planted firmly on the soil, unmoved, unbent, unbroken, proud as he always was and always will be remembered to be. A proud wall between the evil that lurked and the people he swore to protect with his life. With each drop of blood, his life was draining; slipping away in a slow-motion manner, but his blindingly bright aura remained untouched, making his enemies cower before his presence.

Arakawa knew they were speaking, but his ears missed every single word spoken, they didn't matter anymore, he knew his duty had been completed, his people were safe, he just needed to keep going for a little more, just a little more… So they could run away... Just a little more… And he could go home to his family… Just a little more... And he would see the smiles of his people, the gratitude on their faces, the…

"_You are a meanie! You will see! I will conquer the world and be the real Lord Arakawa!" – The voice echoed, removing Arakawa from his distant thoughts as he stared into the distance, way past the horizon of his river, making his eyes shift focus to a little below his waistline, coming from the small fish shikigami that followed him around everywhere, so loud and obnoxious… It was… Endearing._

"_The true duty of Lord Arakawa is to protect the peo-" – He started lecturing once more, his strong voice beaming with wisdom, while hitting the fan on top of the little girl's head, only to be rudely cut by her angry voice. "No! I am going to conquer the world! I will be bigger, and stronger and more… More… 'Lordely' than you ever were!"_

_Kingyo was pouting, once more, it seemed to be a habit of hers, the frustration clear on her face as she hit the fan back with both hands in a tantrum and stormed off, tripping on a rock in the process and cursing the damned immobile rock that simply shouldn't be there. How could that rock get in the way?! It was her path to walk!_

_She was clumsy, aggravating, annoying… A good girl. She would grow up to be a good ruler... if only she listened to him._

"_Ah~" – Arakawa sighed, opening his fan to gently blow a breeze on his face. It was loud with her around but peaceful at the same time. The order was in place, all the river's inhabitants were free to be whomever they desired to be and live happily, and he wished it would remain so, but the waters were starting to agitate, the ocean waves kept clashing with his river and he knew danger was on its way._

_Not everything can be as peaceful and playful as he wished it would be. __There was a dark cloud on the horizon. And perhaps it was time to retrieve his trusted companion and weapon… Perhaps the time for him to use the gift he had received from his friend… Against this very friend._

"_The final battle…" Arakawa whispered to himself, the words being carried away with the wind, losing itself in the grief of the moment, heavy and worrisome, much like the despair Arakawa felt filling his heart like a dark shadow, consuming his every waking hour and even his dreams. He knew it was approaching, he knew it was a difficult, almost impossible battle, but for the sake of his people he needed to try, he needed to succeed, he needed to-_

"_No! Kingyo, stop!" The cries came from the water, where Kingyo was running around with a pretty seashell, holding it above her head with both hands, while Kappa ran after her, a semi-angry, semi-distressed look on his face, failing to catch the stolen treasure. – "It's mine now!" – Was the answer he received from the girl. - "No! I got this for K… For….I… Hmmm… Kingyoooo!" – The little shikigami cried out in vain, she was too stubborn, too strong-minded, it felt familiar, she was much like himself as a young inexperienced fighter._

… _Arakawa needed to protect his children._

A smile formed itself on Arakawa's lips as he thought about his friends and family, about the people he had sworn to protect. His duty had been fulfilled. Now Lord Araka-… No, he was no longer Lord Arakawa now, that role had been passed on to someone else. Now he could rest, with a new title, a more fitting one. A hero.

Arakawa's eyes stared once again to the sky, still dark from the danger upon them, but amidst the clouds, he could see a small ray of sunshine, piercing its ways across the darkness, touching his face in a gentle, warm comforting manner, washing all the pain away. **'****_Everything is going to be alright.'_** Were his last thoughts before the blue eyes closed forever.

* * *

**This work was written for the Onmyoji Official Discord Server Fanfiction Contest. Please join the server at discord. gg/onmyoji to enter the contest and read more amazing entries!**


End file.
